Angel
by SilentWriter987
Summary: He watched the girl tremble in his arms. "I'll do anything, just please, save my family.." SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"You better pay up your debts!" The man growled. He was a bulky man with a dirty beard and decayed teeth. He wore dirty pants and a stained white shirt. The two other men laughed, they enjoyed it when they tortured the stupid peasants.

His breath reeked of alcohol. Sonomi Haruno watched as her husband was being tormented by two other men as the bulky one yelled at him.

She could hear his cries of pain and agony. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to help him, but she knew he wouldn't want her to get hurt.

The men had banged on their door and demanded money. Taro had told his wife to hide in their room. Then the men barged in, smashing things on their way. They demanded they pay their debts that they owe to the Lord Uchiha.

He was the ruler of the village and was very cruel and cold. He was known to torture villagers then kill them brutally with his own hands for his entertainment.

He let people borrow money from him, but killed them if they didn't pay back within a week. He didn't care if they were poor.

" You better pay back Lord Sasuke now!" The burly man said as he hit the poor man with an iron rod. "You two, search the rooms!" Taro's eyes widened. "No!"

The man gave him a sick smile. "Hiding something?" Sonomi's heart pounded. She stood there, paralyzed. She felt two rough hands grab her and drag her out of the room.

They threw shoved her towards the bulky man. He moved his face close to her and gave an appalling smile. He moved his hand to her rear end. She gasped.

"Well, you're a pretty one.." The tears fell as he began to undress her.

Sakura Haruno tightened her worn-out shawl around her. It was winter and it was very cold. She was heading home, a basket of fresh bread, meat and cheese inside.

She had taken her savings and spent it on tonight's dinner. The cook had given her a huge discount because he knew Sakura was a nice girl and that her family was destitute.

And "besides, it's almost Christmas and you deserve it for working so hard.." As he said. And he was right. Sakura had been selling matches and flowers.

Because her father wasnt able to work anymore due to an accident that damaged his legs.

She smiled. The cook was such a nice man. He acted like a second father to her. His name was Minato Namikaze. He and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki ran a cafe. They were a kind couple who helped every poor person that asked them for help.

They had a son, Naruto, and he was very nice. Even if he wasn't that bright, his kindess made up for it. He sneaked Sakura some food whenever he could. His parents knew about that, but they didn't mind.

Sakura was a sweet girl,quiet and caring. Sakura's dad was geart friends with Minato, and the man helped him whenever he could.

Sakura smiled she reached her house. It wasn't large, but she was content it. Her happy thoughts completely vanished when she heard her parents' cries.

She dropped the basket and peeked inside. Her dad was being beaten up while her mother was being roughly touched in places that made Sakura want to vomit.

Tears filled the petite pinkette's emerald green eyes. Soft sobs escaped her lips. Tears ran down her pinkened cheeks. She needed to help her parents. She grabbed her basket and ran to the back of the house.

"Stop..." A deep voice murmured. The three men immediately stopped what they were doing, instantly recognizing the voice. Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of them, face an emotionless mask.

He stared at the badly beaten man and the half-naked woman. "Lord Uchiha? Is there something you need, sir?" The burly man said, releasing Sonomi. The woman covered her chest, and held her husband.

"I've come here to talk to the Harunos, Mao.." He said, indicating that they should wait outside. The three men scurried out into the cold.

Sasuke stared at the couple coldly. "Why make debts you cannot pay?" "W-we were in need of money. I didn't want my family to starve. P-please don't kill us.."

"And why should I spare you?" He asked Taro coldly. "I promise I'll pay my debts! Just give me more time..Please.." He said weakly. Sasuke stared at him. 'Pathetic..'

Sakura entered the house. She was grateful that her dad made an entrance for the back of their house. She peered out out of one of the rooms. A tall, handsome man was staring at her parents coldly.

'Lord Uchiha! What does he want?' She felt someone grab her from behind and she screamed. Mao held her, smirking. "Prettier than her mother.." He began to unbutton her dress.

She began to sob as he hiked her dress up to her waist. He licked his lips. 'This is going to be fun..' He thought with a psychotic smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He entered the room and glared. A beautiful girl was being harrassed by Mao. She was trembling and crying.

"I told you stay outside..." He said calmly. But Mao knew that meant Sasuke was angry. Mao rushed out the house. Sakura adjusted her dress , while crying.

H e brought the girl into his arms. He watched the girl tremble in his arms. She had lovely porcelain skin and emerald eyes. She was the most breathtaking girl he'd ever seen. Lust filled his eyes. "I'll do anything, just, please save my family..."


	2. Chapter 2

So I've just re-edited this chapter... Yeah.. I don't own anything..

* * *

Sakura trembled, scared that she was being held by the powerful Uchiha. She waited for his answer, biting her lip.

There was some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quiet identify.

She ignored it and waited for his response. " I'll save your family, but in return you'll have to be mine.. Forever." He whispered huskily.

She whimpered softly. "O-okay.." He smirked. That made her heart skip a beat. He released her and went outside. He came back a few minutes later.

"The arrangements are made...Follow me.." He headed to where her parents were. She followed him, tears building up in her eyes.

Her parents looked at her, shocked. "Sakura.." "Father...Mother.." She went to them and hugged them. They hugged her back, crying.

Sasuke watched them, feeling no pity or regret. _'She'll be officially mine very soon..'_ He thought, smirking.

Sakura whispered in her dad's ear. "You don't need to worry about those men now.. I saved you.." Taro pulled away, aghast.

He tried to stand up and howled in pain. "You!" He screamed at Sasuke. "You can't take my daughter!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh but I can, and I will.. And I plan to do many things with her.."

Taro's eyes filled with rage. "You _sick_ man!" Sasuke tore Sakura away from her parents. "Let's go, Sakura.." He led her out. She could hear her parents sobs. Their helpless sobs. And it broke her heart.

* * *

He brought her in a carriage that was parked near her home. It was dark inside. And got even darker when he closed the door. She felt herself being pulled onto his lap.

The carriage pulled away and whimpers escaped her lips. She felt him nibble on her ear. She gasped. His hand slipped in her dress, caressing her thigh gently.

"S-Sasuke-sama! D-don't! Please!"

He smirked darkly. "You don't give the orders.. I do.." He said and began to kiss her neck. Her sweet whimpers got even louder.

Before he could get any further, they arrived at their destination. He cursed and she scrambled off his lap. He opened the carriage door and headed out. She stepped out, trembling.

She quietly followed him into the manor. She stared in awe at that place. It was very beautiful, simple.

It was huge. And traditional. It had chandeliers and soft red carpets and beautiful paintings of gardens and manors. But the place was also very dark. He led her into his bedroom. And closed the door behind them.

She stepped back, whimpering. She stumbled and fell onto the bed. "P-please don't hurt me.." He chuckled darkly, stalking towards the bed. "I won't hurt you,_ hime._."

He got on top of her, placing his hands on either of her sides. He began kissing the soft flesh of her neck. She whimpered. "Sasuke-sama.."

"I want you to address me as 'Sasuke-kun...' " He growled. He nibbled on her neck. "_Sasuke-kun_!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Sasuke cursed, and got off of her. He sighed, annoyed, and turned on the lights. He opened the door.

He frowned at the person in front of him. "Dinner is ready, Uchiha-san.." He sighed, and nodded. "Lend her one of your dresses, Hyuga.. For the meantime.." Then he left, not waiting for her answer.

* * *

The girl took a step towards the sobbing beauty. She sat on the bed. "Miss, you need to get dressed..." She said softly.

Sakura looked up. A tomboyish-looking girl sat in front of her. "It's okay, Uchiha-sama isn't all that bad.. But.. You need to get dressed.."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"I'm Tenten.."

"Okay.." Tenten smiled. She headed for the door. "Wait.." She turned around.

"Are there other girls?"

"No. You are the first. And I'm sure, the last. I'm surprised. Uchiha-sama never showed interest in a girl before, never brought one home. You're _speci__al_, Sakura-san."

She blushed. "I'll got get your dress, stay here.." Tenten left, closing the door carefully behind her. Sakura sighed. She wiped away her tears._ 'She's nice. At least I made a friend..'_

Tenten came a few minutes later, with a lovely pink kimono with a symbol on the back. "Oh, Sakura-san!"

"H-huh?"

"Uchiha-sama has let you borrow his mother's kimono... " She blushed.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. "You look lovely, Sakura-san.." Tenten admired how the black kimono fit her perfectly, showing off her curves. _'Well, Sasuke's mother was a petite woman, and so is Sakura.. So the dress fits her perfectly...'_

Sakura looked down. Tenten had styled her hair into a single bun and put a lovely ornament on it. She colored her lips lightly with something pink and gave her a pair of lovely slippers.

* * *

"Is this girl another play toy?" Sasuke glared at his cousin. The Hyuga frowned. "I mean you went to whore houses. What's so special about this girl that you brought her into your house?" He sniffed. " That's a first.. Because you never bring any girl home.."

"She's mine. She's not like.. the others. She's not a prostitute. She's.. different.. So... Different..." The Hyuga smirked._ ' A village girl,_ _huh?'_

"So you won't be going to whore houses anymore?" Sasuke didn't reply, deep in thought.

_'This girl must be special for him to bring her home... If he pleasures her, that means she is special. Because Sasuke never pleasured those other girls. He's straightforward..'_

Sakura stepped into the massive dining room. There were plates of food on the table. She inhaled._ 'Mmmm.. I've never seen so much food in my life!'_

* * *

Sorry if I'm a terrible writer... I _do_ try my best to be a good one...


	3. Chapter 3

I know this chapter is short. Sorry. The next one will be longer, and better (I think). R&R!

* * *

Sakura sat on one of the elegant dining chairs, amazed by all the food in front of her.

_'This is a lot of food...'_ She shook her head. _' I shouldn't let this dazzle me. This doesn't make Lord Sasuke a good person. He__ still isn't a good person, no matter what her does for me. Remember that, Sakura. He took you away from your family...'_

She sighed, pushing her plate. She wouldn't eat, even though she wanted to. She wanted to defy Sasuke's wishes. Tenten appeared, holding a vase full of roses. She set them down on the table, a frown appearing on her face.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry..."

Tenten looked at her, then burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me? You look starving!" She gestured to the food. "Start eating... You look really pale, like you'll pass out or something... And we don't want that to happen..."

"I'm not hungry." Tenten sighed. "You really _are_ stubborn!"

She sat down next to Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You really need to eat... Lord Sasuke -"

"I don't give a damn what he thinks or what he might do!" She lowered her voice. "It's _my_ stomach. And _I_ say I'm not hungry. _No_ _one_ can force me to eat..."

Tenten stared at her with interest. _'I didn't know she had it in her... But still , this isn't good. Lord Uchiha will be so mad when he finds out she's not eating...'_

"Eat, please. At least some bread..." She took a bread roll from one of the baskets on the table and handed it to her. Sakura sighed. She took the bread from Tenten. It was still warm. Sakura inhaled. _'It smells so good..'_

She took a bite, and sighing._ 'Mmmm... This is heaven...'_

Tenten smiled. Sakura tried not to scarf down the piece of bread. _'Might as well enjoy while I can. It's not like I'm gonna eat some more after this.'_

"You are hungry..."

Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Maybe I am..." She admitted. She sat up straighter. "But I'm not gonna eat. I will not be Lord Sasuke's mindless follower..."

Tenten frowned, folding her arms. "That is true..." She touched Sakura's hand, adding softly "But you'll get in trouble if you don't listen to what he says..."

Sakura pulled her hand away. "I don't care! He can rot in hell first before I listen to him!"

Tenten stood up. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." She began walking away, then turned around to look at the pink-haired beauty. "I really like you, miss Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled at her, then disappeared behind a door. Sakura frowned. '_I am sorry, Tenten. You seem like a nice person. But I am nobody's slave...'_

* * *

"Well?"

"No..." Neji smirked. "She really is something, isn't she?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Well, she _must be_ special, since you're giving up your hobby of going to whore houses..."

"It's not a hobby..." He hissed. Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Lord Uchiha..."

"What's so special about her? What's the difference between those other women?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's because of her pink hair."

"She has _pink_ hair?"

"Yes." He snarled, irritated by Neji's reaction. Neji smirked. "I know what else..."

"What?"

"You're _opening up_ to me. You _never_ open up to anyone. You never say more than ten words. Now you have _a lot_ to say... And it's all because of _her_..."

Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. "It's true, isn't it?"

No reply. Neji smirked._ 'Yep, it is true...'_ "So... When do I get to meet her?"

"Never..." Sasuke said coldly. Neji chuckled. "Possessive now, aren't we?"

Sasuke grunted. "At least tell me her name." Sasuke glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't do anything..." A few moments of silence passed, then he said "Sakura..."

_'I can't wait to meet the girl who is changing my cousin...'_

* * *

Sakura walked through the dark halls, shivering. _'It's cold here...' _She decided to roam around the mansion, since she wasn't going to eat.

She opened a door at the end of the hall. It was also cold inside, freezing and very dark. She couldn't see anything. She felt for a lamp. She finally found one, after a few minutes, then turned it on.

She looked around her. The room was breathtaking. It had a beautiful king sized bed with soft, marron pillows and burgundy blankets.

There was a painting over the ceiling, one of a clan symbol. _'This looks familiar... But... I don't remember whose clan symbol this is...'_

There was a gleaming walnut dresser and a wardrobe made out of oak.

_'**Whose** room is this?'_

There was an assortment of weapons on the wall. Shuriken, kunai, katana, and shobo. _'This guy must be a ninja or something. Or maybe he's just a collector. Or maybe this was his grandfather's stuff and he just kept it...'_

She looked around some more. There was also a brass table accompanied by a maroon armchair in the corner of the room. _'This guy has taste... I know this is a guy's room. A girl would never keep weapons in her room...'_

Sakura was in awe. She had never seen things so beautiful in her life. _'This room is beautiful... I wonder how much this stuff cost!' _She thought, running her hand along the soft cotton of the blankets.

"What are you doing here?'

Sakura turned around, startled. Sasuke stood across from her, a frown on his face. Sakura gulped. Her heart began to pound. She broke out into a cold sweat.

_'I'm in big trouble now...'_

* * *

Do NOT complain about my grammar. Or the way I wrote this. English ISN'T my first language. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
